Annie/Abilities
After casting four abilities, Annie's next damaging ability enemies it damages for seconds. |targeting = Pyromania is an on-cast effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the stun. |additional = * and will stun all enemies hit. * 's reflected damage and damaging aura will not apply the stun. * The stun applies to the first ability that lands when the stun is available. If you cast followed by while the stun is available and Disintegrate is in the air, the stun will apply to Incinerate. * The stun will not be consumed if the target of becomes untargetable or the projectile is destroyed by . |video = Annie IVideo }} Annie hurls a fireball at the target enemy, dealing magic damage. |description2 = If Disintegrate kills its target, it refunds and half of its cooldown is immediately refreshed. |leveling = |range = 625 |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Disintegrate is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Annie QVideo }} Annie releases a cone of fire in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Incinerate is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Annie WVideo }} Annie wraps herself and in a fiery aura, reducing damage taken for the next 3 seconds. Enemies who use basic attacks on Annie during this time are also dealt magic damage. |leveling = % |cooldown = 10 |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |targeting = Molten Shield is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Molten Shield does not deal damage against towers and their attacks. * Attacks that against Annie will cause the shield to deal damage. |video = Annie EVideo }} Annie summons to the target location in a burst of flame, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. He then remains on the field as a controllable pet for up to 45 seconds. |icon2 = Summon: Tibbers 2.png |description2 = While is active, Summon: Tibbers can be used to move him to the target location. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Summon: Tibbers is a ground-targeted area of effect with a summon component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The cooldown begins when is summoned. * If target enters Fog of War, will continue pathing to the target's last known location. |video = Annie RVideo }} Pets |health}} |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 150 |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |attackspeed = |attack speed}} |movespeed = 350 |control = or |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Applies effects as a basic attack (single-target); pet damage; and magic damage. |protection = * Tibbers' ''attacks are mitigated by , , and , as well as stopped by . * ''Tibbers can be targeted by , , , as well as be displaced by . |abilities = * Annie will be targeted by enemy turrets if Tibbers attacks an enemy champion if they are all within enemy turret range. * Tibbers can be targeted by ;Tibbers' Flame Tibbers deals magic damage to surrounding enemies every second. ;Out of Combat While out of combat for at least 5 seconds, Tibbers gains bonus movement speed when moving toward Annie and regenerates per second. ;Enrage Tibbers enrages on summon, when stuns an enemy champion, or when Annie dies. During this time, Tibbers becomes and gains and 100% bonus movement speed (the latter decaying over 3 seconds) ;Annie's Death If Annie dies while Tibbers is active, he instantly regenerates , enrages, and targets Annie's killer or, if they are too far away from him, the nearest lowest-health champion instead. }} de:Tibbers es:Tibbers pl:Tibbers ru:Tibbers zh:Tibbers Category:Champion abilities Category:Annie